moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mathias Shaw
|Row 4 title = Gender: |Row 4 info = Male |Row 5 title = Occupation: |Row 5 info = Spymaster Leader of SI:7 Leader of the Stormwind Assassins Overseer of the Stormwind Penal Regiment |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = * * |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Relatives: |Row 8 info = Pathonia Shaw, grandmother}} Master Mathias Shaw is the leader of the Alliance intelligence agency division known as SI:7, coordinating operations and missions from the agency's base of operations in the Old Town district of Stormwind City. History Mathias Shaw was raised by his grandmother Pathonia, his mother having died during an assassination mission gone bad and his father's fate unknown. His grandmother, leader of the Stormwind Assassins, didn't keep her fate from him, and at 10 years old he was introduced in the order as the youngest member, his first target being the one his mother failed to eliminate. Sometime in his life he trained Edwin VanCleef, future Kingpin of the Defias Brotherhood, as a rogue. At his 30th birthday, his grandmother passed control of the organisation to him, not wanting to leave an organisation in disarray for him. Since then, he's been leading successfully. Cataclysm At some point, Mathias appointed Scout Mistress Yvonia to help the night elves in Stonetalon and sent Agent Kearnento scout Helix Gearbreaker in Westfall. Mathias was later sighted in Northeron, where he was involved in the discovery of the secret weapon commisionned by Deathwing for the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer to forge. Legion Just before the Battle of the Broken Shore, Shaw led an SI:7 team into the Broken Shore, and discovered that a trap had been set by the Burning Legion. Before they could warn the Alliance, the agents were ambushed by the Dreadlord Detheroc and Shaw was captured and imprisoned in Felsoul Hold in Suramar, with Detheroc taking his place in Stormwind, trying to push King Anduin Wrynn towards a more aggressive stance towards the Horde. During an outbreak of a Legion cult comprised in majority of members of Darkshire's Night Watch Militia, "Shaw" locked down the city to contain and eliminate the cultists. However, in light of Detheroc's impersonation it is likely that he was attempting to facilitate the cult's operations. Agent Amber Kearnen, who was amongst the SI:7 team led by Shaw, was later found dead in the section of the sewers of Dalaran occupied by the Uncrowned. The Uncrowned began looking into SI:7's recent suspicious activities, and discovered that Shaw had personally ordered Kearnen's death, hiring the notorious Red Blade pirates to do the deed in exchange for the riches of Stormwind and access to Stormwind Harbor. After discovering Shaw's location, Taoshi and a fellow Uncrowned shadow infiltrated Felsoul Hold to free him, distracting the demons with a series of explosions provided by Marin Nogginfogger. Freeing Shaw, they fled back to Dalaran where he revealed to the rest of the Uncrowned that Detheroc had told lies to King Anduin Wrynn about the Horde and had manipulated the new king into preparing Stormwind's armies to attack the Horde, thus beginning another conflict between the Alliance and Horde when the world could least afford it. Shaw told them his plan: infiltrate Stormwind City by night, sneak to SI:7 Headquarters and unmask and kill Detheroc, who had marked the Uncrowned shadows for death and placed snipers on rooftops to shoot them down if they tried to fly in. Despite the numerous security measures Detheroc had put in place, Shaw and the Uncrowned successfully made their way into the SI:7 Headquarters and eliminated Detheroc. Following his successful reinstatement as head of SI:7, Shaw entered into a secret alliance with the Uncrowned, providing them with intelligence and support. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Rogues Category:Spies Category:Stormwindian